


Play Time

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes Dolly to SHIELD for a little bit of play time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

Dolly loved the pool at SHIELD headquarters; she refuses to leave it for quite awhile, instead choosing to play with the beach ball Clint brought, or swimming around. Clint plays with her for a while before getting out, leaving Dolly to swim by herself. A couple of new agents come in and watch the dog, the girls cooing over how cute she is. Some other agents do as well, but not many; they are still a little nervous around him, still a little scared. Phil comes down on a break and sits with Clint watching Dolly swim.

Dolly finally gets tired of swimming after two hours, she was in and out of the pool the entire time and finally she climbs out and shakes herself dry and allows Clint to dry her with a towel before she trots to the door, sitting beside it patiently until Clint gets the hint. On the way out, Dolly sniffs at each person they pass, pausing happily to let people pet her, licking at hands and then the faces of those who knelt down to her level. After everyone is done with paying attention to her, Dolly follows Clint out of the building.

On the way back to the tower Dolly puts her head out the window, tongue sticking out of her mouth, and tail hitting Clint's thigh as she wags it. Clint smiles and reaches out to pet her back, earning a happy bark from the dog that still has her head out the window.

Dolly runs straight for Thor who is sitting on the couch eating a sandwich when they get to the communal floor of the tower. She sits at his feet and stares up at him, whining until Thor tears off a chunk of it off for her. She quickly eats the piece before once again begging for more, Thor who is a big softie, especially for animals relents after just seconds and drops the rest of the sandwich on the floor before standing to make another. Clint shakes his head before opening the bottle of water he grabbed from the fridge and taking a sip.

"You have to stop doing that, she's never going to stop begging if you just give her your food" Clint told him.

"She looks hungry" Thor defended.

"She has food in her bowl, she just wants more" Clint sighed.

"I apologize" Thor said, voice as loud as usual.

"You don’t have to apologize, just stop giving her your food all the time" Clint retorted, squeezing Thor's shoulder.

"I'm going to take a shower, would you play with her until I'm done?" Clint asked, Thor nodding eagerly, a big smile splitting his face. Thor loved to play with Dolly and was always happy to do so. Clint smiled at the bigger man before heading off to his own floor to shower.

XXX

Dolly is on the floor, front end close to the ground and butt in the air, growling at Thor as he tries to get the tug of war rope their playing with away from her. Dolly shakes her head, trying to dislodge Thor's hand, but Thor doesn’t let go. Clint smiles from the doorway, watching as Thor tugs the toy out of Dolly's mouth. Dolly grabs it again seconds later when Thors waves it in front of her face, a new match starting. Minutes later Dolly wins when Thor drops the rope, and Dolly's tail waves happily in the air. Dolly drops the toy when she sees Thor waving her favorite ball in the air, and sits on the floor in front of him, barking until Thor throws it out into the hallway. Dolly takes off after the ball, barking happily.

Dolly returns with the ball in her mouth seconds later, dropping the pink plastic ball on the floor at Thor's feet waiting until Thor throws it again before chasing after it. Dolly continues the game for another half hour before she lies on the floor after fetching the ball, obviously tired. Clint sits on the couch, calling Dolly's name and patting the couch beside him until Dolly hops onto the couch, head and front paws in his lap. Clint smiles and pets her as she sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Flat-coated retrivers love to swim, atleast from what I read in my research about them.


End file.
